1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for receiving a head unit in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Head units that are mounted in a vehicle may include a radio, a navigation system, and other multimedia components, for example. While mounting a head unit into a dashboard of a vehicle, for example, various cables or lines should be connected to the head unit (where such cables or lines may lead to speakers, antennas, or displays, for example). Some of these cables or lines may include connector assemblies having one or more connectors. For example, a connector assembly used in automobiles may include forty individual connectors.